Bankotsu's Siren One shot
by The'Edge'Of'Insanity
Summary: Bankotsu feels the serious need to get laid. Good thing a mysterious woman shows up!


Bankotsu wandered through the forest by himself. He'd been walking around for an awhile now. He'd been stupid to meander from the path that would have led to the next village but he thought it was a short cut. It wasn't a concern, being lost; just that it put his destination off a little while longer, which, at this point, didn't sit well with him.

He'd been planning to spend the day with Jakotsu gambling off their latest paycheck. That was the joy of being a mercenary: you didn't need money to get stuff. Why pay for something when he could kill a shop keeper and take whatever you pleased?

Back to the point: gambling with Jakotsu. That _had_ been the plan but plans change and priorities are replaced. And right now, priority number one was finding a good fuck.

Bankotsu was a typical man: he liked being top dog (which he was, obviously), gambling, sake, and, to be blunt, sex. It'd been awhile and lately, killing people was giving him a _killer_ – he laughed at his dry pun- headache that only mind blowing sex could erase.

_Straying from the path that led directly to the next village was obviously a mistake_, he thought. _Leave it to my idea of a shortcut_. Though he wasn't worried, like he said before. He had the biggest sword, not only swung over his shoulder but in his hakamas too. And, if anyone dared to disagree with either of those statements, he'd lop their head off. Even if it was a woman…well, maybe not. He wanted some that bad.

He sighed angrily and leaned against a tree. This was getting ridiculous. He slid down and sat at the base of the oak. He stabbed his Banryu into the dirt and almost instantly regretted it- he'd have to polish it again. He was very vain about his halberd and it _had_ to be clean. He ran a hand through his dark bangs and lightly touched his purple four pointed star on his forehead. He hated getting lost; it wasted time and wasting time wasted money. Even if he never truly spent it, Bankotsu was a business man first and foremost; he was always looking for a good deal.

Right now, all he really cared about was a sex deal.

He groaned. That was literally all he'd thought about the last week. Their last job had been to a takeout Lord a few miles back. He'd done the job- which was upsettingly easy- and looked through the whole place to find a woman. Out of all the maids, servants, even the Lady of the Palace hadn't been good enough. Thinking back now, he should have just picked one and kept his eyes closed. _Beggars can't be choosers, Ban_, he reminded himself.

He stood up. _This was a waste of my time_. He thought. "Better head back," he muttered to himself.

He turned back to go back to camp. That was when he heard the singing. He turned back around and listened carefully. It was so…he couldn't even come up with a single word to describe it. Mystifying? Intriguing? Beautiful? Haunting? All four of those put together?

It was getting dark and Bankotsu had a tough choice to make. He wasn't apprehensive about spending the night alone, he just knew the rest of the Band tended to get a little testy when he was away too long. Sheep need a herder. But, the voice was defiantly female. If the voice was the beautiful, the body it belonged to had to be too, right?

Mind made up, Bankotsu followed the voice. He swung his big halberd over his shoulder and started to go deeper into the forest. The voice went in waves, rising and falling. Every time, a quake ran down his back. Soon he found himself running, unable to keep his feet at a reasonable pace.

He broke through a clearing and the voice instantly stopped. Standing there was a woman. She wore a dark blue furisode kimono with the image of flying cranes. The obi was white with purple and pink water lilies on it. Her face, which was so white she could be made of porcelain, was outlined by black hair pulled back into a hanging bun. Her eyes were the color of the moon reflecting off the ocean. Her lips were rose red.

Bankotsu inwardly smiled. This was his idea of a woman! _Talk about lucky! But was she the one singing?_

He bounced Banryu on his shoulder and gave her a cocky smile, the one that always got the girls. "Yo, woman. What's your name? I'm-"

She cut him off by putting a single long finger to his lips. "Sh… names only create attachment and that's not what either of us want, is it?"

Bankotsu could hardly believe his ears. This woman was defiantly speaking his language! Even if the sex was great, the woman waking up and clinging the next morning was a huge turn off. He'd rather jack off than be with a girl like that.

"We're the one singing?" he asked.

For a second, she only stood there. Then, she opened her mouth and began to sing. It was the same song as earlier. Unlike before, she was forming words but none that Bankotsu could recognize. Though, with how dazed he felt, she could be saying his name and he probably wouldn't understand.

She stopped singing. Slowly, her hands went to the knot behind her back and the obi dropped. Bankotsu's cock twitched as he watched her. Her hands reached up to her shoulders and slid the kimono down her shoulders, showing flawless arms. His hakamas began to expand at the crotch.

Bankotsu had gotten strip teases before but this was beyond anything else. She was drawing it out painfully slow. Most women got to the kimono coming off and were under him. She was to the hadajuban and Bankotsu was having a hard time containing himself.

It seemed like forever before she was finally naked. But when she was, Bankotsu was already painfully aroused.

She walked over to him and he dropped Banryu to the ground. She put delicate hands on his shoulders. She pressed rouge lips to his jaw line and her hands worked on the knot that held his shoulder plate to breast plate. It dropped with a clatter next to Banryu, quickly followed by the remainder of his armor.

She pulled away from Bankotsu, who standing completely astonished. Her peaceful face suddenly took on a dangerous smirk. She wiped his feet out from under him and he fell with a thud into the dirt. He made a grab for Banryu but stopped when he felt a sudden weight on him. He glanced up to see the woman straddling him, hands sliding under his haori.

She grinded her hips into his and he felt a shiver run down his back. He quickly pulled his haori off, throwing it into the pile which already held his armor and Banryu. She held his shoulders firmly as she pulled herself against him dragging her breasts along his bare chest. Bankotsu groaned painfully. She sat upright and Bankotsu used this moment to put his hands along the curve of her waist. She wasn't the thinnest woman he'd ever seen but to be honest, he didn't like skinny women. He felt like he was going to break them and feeling the need to be careful wasn't something he usually enjoyed doing in the sack.

The female raised her arms up and pulled the kansashi out, allowing long black hair to tumble down. It stopped at her mid waist. It was wavy enough to give her that sex hair look without the sex. Yet.

She leaned down and kissed him, sending a lightning bolt through him. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and across the roof of his mouth. His hands found her breasts and squeezed. She grinded against him until his member threatened to explode with or without being in her.

She breathed softly into his ear, "Take them off."

Bankotsu didn't need telling twice. He quickly kicked off his hakamas, sending them to the growing pile of his things. She slid down his waist, dragging her hands against his skin. She got to his belly bottom and twirled her tongue around the outside before following his happy trail to the hair line.

The mercenary groaned deeply, thrusting his pelvis upwards. He wasn't one to beg. He'd had blow jobs before but the thought of _this_ woman was different. She wasn't just someone he'd picked up on the streets. She was strange and exciting and he defiantly liked it.

The raven haired beauty blew cool air across the tip, making him tingle. He didn't need to see her to tell she was grinning like a fox. She licked the head before taking him in her mouth, crimson lips sealing tight around the base. She ran her tongue up one side and down the other. Bankotsu bucked his hips up, forcing her to deep throat him like a good little sex toy.

She sucked hard and fast until Bankotsu was gripping the dirt. He moaned loud as he came. What she didn't swallow, dribbled down her chin. She used a finger to scoop it up and lick the rest.

He took a minute to collect himself. _In-fucking-credable! _He thought as he continued to tingle. _This little wench is _good!

Once he came down from his high, he flipped her over under him and whispered huskily in her ear: "My turn."

He slid into her, earning himself a sigh from the woman. He was happy to feel tight and silky walls. He slowly slid out to the tip before just as slowly going back in, determined to tease her the way she had him. She moaned, shivering.

He did it again and again was reward that smooth whimper. "Please," she whispered. "Harder!"

He hit harder, though not any faster. He smiled to himself, knowing he was getting to her.

"Faster!" she cried out rolling her hips. "Please!"

He went faster, quickly pounding in and out. He found her lips, kissing her until between the rush and the kisses, neither could breathe. He sucked on her neck, leaving angry red marks that would soon turn purple.

She gave long moans, each sending a shiver down his spine and forcing him to go even faster, anxious to hear the next.

She threw back her head, eye open wide, giving quick loud gasps. She wrapped long legs around him as she hit her high. Bankotsu quickly followed.

He rolled off her and spread his arms out wide. "Wow," he whispered. He still tingled, waves washing over him. Judging by her deep pants, she felt the same.

Bankotsu quickly fell asleep, exhausted by the best sex he'd had in a long time and arguably the best sex he had _ever_ had.

The next morning, Bankotsu awoke very much alone.

Bankotsu wasn't against one night stands, as long as he was the one who was doing the standing up not the stood up. He probably would have been very pissed….

If only….he could remember the night before…


End file.
